The Master Detective
by itsmemorized
Summary: The Master stirs up a bit of trouble in London. No one's really sure whats happening... Except for Sherlock. He's heard those knocks before... Will the help of The Doctor and Rose be enough to stop The Master once and for all? Read and find out! This will be a multi-chapter fic. Reviews are great!
1. Chapter 1: Aliens, John

The knocking started at 2 am on a Tuesday.

John was laying in his bed, lulling somewhere between awake and unconscious.

His eyes jolted open when he heard the four knocks. Nothing was good when someone shows up at your door in the middle of the night. John threw his blankets off of him and rubbed his eyes. "Who the hell...?" He mumbled to himself as he trudged down the stairs to the door. Upon opening the door, however, he discovered nothing. Just an empty street. He stepped out of his flat and looked around. No one in sight.

John closed the door behind him as he returned inside.

"Sherlock?" John called quietly as he made his way around the living space. John heard no answer. Giving up, John walked back to his room and returned to his bed. It was probably just his imagination.

Just as he was about to slip into sleep, john's bedroom door flew open.

"John! Did you hear the knocking?" John groaned at the loud voice of his flat mate.

"There was no one there Sherlock. Go back to bed."

Sherlock's eyes went wide. No, there's no way John heard the drumming. It wasn't possible.

"John..." Sherlock said quietly but John was already back to sleep. With one last look, Sherlock closed the door and went back to his room. Off in the distance, the detective could still hear the four beat rhythm.

The next morning John awoke slowly. He hasn't slept well; the knocking at the door followed him into his dreams. He slumped down the stairs to find his flat mate perched on his favorite chair, hands under his chin.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" John asked, seeing that Sherlock hadn't changed his clothes from the day before.

"Sleep wasn't a priority." He mumbled so low, John could hardly hear him.

"I have a double shift at the clinic today so I'll be home late." John said and made a cup of coffee for himself. "No. You're taking the day off." Sherlock stood up and joined John in the small kitchen.

"What?" John turned and looked at him. "John don't make me repeat myself." Sherlock blinked. "No I heard you but I can't miss work today. I'm covering for Sarah. She's come down with the flu." John went back to his coffee.

"I took care of it. I spoke to the clinic and called you in ill." Sherlock explained. "Sherlock what's this all about? Is there a case? You know I can't miss work for cases." John poured his coffee down the sink; there was no need for it now considering he wasn't going to work. "No, John. This is much more dangerous." "Great." John mumbled. "Now explain to me what's happening."

-Somewhere else-

"But where could he have possibly gone?"

"If I can just trace the path of the portal, the Tardis should be able to- AHA! He's on Earth!"

"Why would he go to Earth?"

"I don't know but we're headed to London!"

-back at 221B-

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you John."

"Sherlock, out of everything that could possibly be seen, I've seen it twice. I think I can handle what the hell is happening."

Sherlock and John were still arguing in the kitchen. As of right now, they were getting nowhere.

"It doesn't matter!" Sherlock held John by his shoulders. "We need to stay-" Sherlock was interrupted by the sound of drums, the four beat rhythm that haunted both of them the night before.

"Can you let go of me so I can open the damn door?" John said, trying to wiggle out of Sherlock's grip. "No one's at the door, John." Sherlock said so low John wasn't entirely sure he said anything at all.

_Knock knock knock knock_

"That's the same knock that I heard last night." John said, puzzled. John couldn't hear what Sherlock said next, even though they were a foot apart. Without warning, Sherlock took off through the door and down the street. "SHERLOCK!" John shouted and ran after his flat mate. He didn't think twice about the blue police box he sprinted past.

In said police box, a madman was pacing and talking to himself. "But why London? What could possibly interest him here? Nothing important happens in London, it's such a boring place!"

"Doctor-" His companion spoke up. As if he didn't hear her, Rose's Doctor kept on speaking. "I know for a fact that nothing unusual has been going on, not since Christmas at least."

"Doctor I know what it is!" Rose said a little louder. "What could it be?! London is such an ordinary place!" The Doctor ran over to Rose and took her by the shoulders. "Why is he here, Rose!?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the string of murders that have been occurring?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Murders! That's it! You're brilliant, Rose!" The Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace.

All too soon for Rose, the embrace was broken, her Doctor taking her by the shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "I know just where to go." He offered her one of his award winning smiles.

John was only a few feet behind Sherlock when the detective completely stopped moving. With a small "hmph" John accidentally ran into Sherlock, realizing he stopped abruptly a little too late.

"Sherlock, what the bloody hell has gotten into you?" John said trying to catch his breath. "I'm trying to save our lives, John." Sherlock said without looking at his friend. "If our lives are in danger, I think I have the right to know what is going on!"

Sherlock paused. "Aliens, John."


	2. Chapter 2: Who ya gonna call?

Chapter 2: Who ya gonna call?

"Aliens?" John gave Sherlock his usual "what the hell" face. "You've finally gone insane. I'm calling Lestrade." "No!" Sherlock grabbed John's wrist as he tried to take his mobile out. "I'm serious."

"I've had to put up with a lot of your insane stunts, but aliens? That's crazy, Sherlock. Even for you." John dragged his hand down his face. "John you're not listening to me! This is serious! Both of us are in danger. Listen carefully," Sherlock began and John rolled his eyes. "Have you seen a blue police box anywhere?"

"Doctor, where exactly are we going?" Rose asked as Ten pulled her by the hand into a run. "To visit an old friend of mine," the Doctor shouted back. "Well more of a pain in the neck if you ask me."

"How can he help us?" Rose asked as they stopped running.

"Think, Rose. When there's a murder, who do we call?" The Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "The police?" "Yes and when the police are at a loss, who do they bring in?" "A detective!" Rose smiled proudly. "Yes! And we're visiting the world's only consulting detective. The best I've ever met." The Doctor turned and looked at a black door labeled 221b. "And he's right behind that door."

"A blue police box? Why would there be-"

"Think John! Think hard. Have. You. Seen. One?"

John was silent for a moment or two, trying to remember a blue box.

"When I ran after you," John said slowly. "I might have seen something in my peripherals-" "Where was it? Where _exactly _did you see it?" Sherlock demanded. "The alley right outside Backer Street." Once again, Sherlock took off running toward their flat. With an exasperated sigh, John ran after him.

The Doctor and Rose were growing impatient.

"Maybe he's not home?" Rose suggested. "You said he was a detective, maybe he's on a case." "Or he's ignoring us. He's known for that. Oh well." Ten sighed.

"Can't you sonic it?" "Rose, it's wood." "Of course it is." Rose rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

"Off to the Scotland Yard!" The Doctor smiled and grabbed Rose's hand and they began to run once more.

Mere minutes later, Sherlock and John arrived down the street from their flat. "There it is!" Sherlock pointed down the alley.

"Sherlock what's so important about a blue box?" "It's a time traveling spaceship." "That's ridiculous. You can't possibly think I'd believe you-"

Before John could finish his sentence the police box began to disappear.

_WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH _

"NO! WAIT!" Sherlock ran toward the box but by the time he got there, it had fully disappeared. "Do you believe me now?" Sherlock turned back to John, a scowl painted on his face. "Uh, yeah. I think so. Where did it go?" He leaned side to side, thinking maybe it was a trick, an optical illusion.

"I don't know. Unfortunately I think we may have to go to Lestrade for this." Sherlock sighed. "I was hoping we could avoid this, but I've got no other choice. Let's go John." Sherlock walked back to the street and hailed a cab.

"Does everyone know what's going on but me?"

"Did you hear that? Right before we left? It sounded like someone shouting." "No." The Doctor said not looking up from the control panel of the Tardis. "Definitely not." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You really think regular ol' cops can help us? Shouldn't we be looking for the Master?"

"Sometimes, we just have to let the professionals do their job. Once the case of the murders is solved, he won't be able to hide much longer."

John followed Sherlock into the cabbie. "So... Aliens? Spaceships? All that rubbish really exists?" John asked Sherlock, breaking the silence. "I think that would be obvious considering the events that have occurred today alone." "What do they look like? The green ones with tentacles like on the telly?" John made obscure hand motions when referring to green tentacle aliens. "Don't be daft, John. They look like regular people. At least the two we are looking for do." "What? _Two? _Aren't we supposed to be running away from the things that are trying to kill us?!" Sherlock sighed. "Just trust me on this one."

John looked out the window and mumbled. "I don't have any other choice." Sherlock pretended not to hear him.

The Tardis landed in the back alley behind the police building. "How do you know these people anyway Doctor?" Rose asked as she stepped out of the blue police box, Ten right behind her. "Ever hear of Jack the Ripper?" "But that was so long ago!" "Not as far back as you think." Rose was about to question him further, but the sonic screwdriver breaking the door cut her off.

"Was that completely necessary? We could have knocked."

"I don't think they'd welcome us with open arms."

"Stop right there and put your hands where I can see 'em!" The Doctor and Rose obeyed the orders that were barked at them from behind. Slowly, they turned around.

"Ah! Sally Donavan! What a pleasure to see you again!" The Doctor smiled at the woman in front of them. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Donavan narrowed her eyes. "It's me! You know, The Doctor!" The officer's eyes widened. "No you're not. I think I would recognize him. Now tell me who you are or I'll call security."

"Oh that's right! The last time you saw me I probably had a different face!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the Jack the Ripper case? We worked together! It ended up being the butler with the chainsaw!" The Doctor continued smiling.

Sally lowered her defense. "Doctor?" Ten responded with a nod. "It's been so long! What brings you here?" Ten and Rose lowered their hands. "And who's your girlfriend?" Donavan changed her gaze to Rose, sizing her up. "Oh! We're not together-" Rose motioned between her and the Doctor. "She's my fantastic companion!" The Doctor put an arm around his companion.

"Oh like the ginger girl and the weird looking boy that were with you all those years ago!" Sally nodded.

"What ginger girl? Doctor? What is she talking about?" Rose crossed her arms and looked at Ten accusingly. "Hmm… A ginger…" The Doctor mumbled, ignoring Rose.

"Sally, can you tell me where Detective Inspector Lestrade is?" "Yeah, he's in his office. Right down that hallway." Donavan pointed down a hallway to their left. "Thank you!" The Doctor waved behind him as they walked toward the hallway.

Once he reached it, the Doctor knocked on the door to Greg Lestrade's office.

"Come in." Came a grumbled voice from beyond the door.

Ten opened the door and walked into the room, Rose following behind him. "Who are you and what do you want- Doctor?" Detective Inspector Lestrade was surprised for the first time in awhile. "You recognized me faster than Donavan did." The Doctor smiled. "Yeah she's not one of our brightest, but she gets the job done." Greg stood up to shake the Doctor's hand. "Who's the girl?" Greg smiled curiously at Rose. "I'm his companion, Rose. Nice to meet ya." Rose returned the smiled.

"Got rid of the bow tie, eh?" Lestrade looked at The Doctor. "I wore a bow tie?" Ten scowled in response. "Yeah, don't you remember? You said something 'bout 'em being cool." Rose stifled a giggle. "I didn't know you wore bow ties, Doctor." "I don't. Not yet at least." Before Rose could ask the Doctor to explain himself, Lestrade cut in.

"What brings you here anyway?" "There's someone throwing off all of time and space and I know you and your team can help me find him." The Doctor smiled.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff –isn't that what you called it? Isn't my division."

"No, but Time Lords are."

Detective Inspector Lestrade's face darkened.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctors- bigger on the Inside

Chapter 3: Bigger on the Inside

Sherlock busted through the front door of the station, not as polite as The Doctor had been earlier. "Where's Lestrade?" He demanded to the nearest person in sight. "In his office, where do you think?" Unfortunately the person Sherlock had grabbed was Anderson.

"Come on Sherlock. Not now, we have business to take care of." John pulled Sherlock away by his wrist before he had a chance to spew out multiple insults, which would most likely end up with the two of them on the street.

Sherlock broke away from John and managed to sulk and run at the same time. Without knocking, Sherlock threw open Detective Inspector Lestrade's door; the sound of the metal door hitting the wall echoed throughout the hallway.

"Sherlock!"

"Doctor?"

"Ah! Sherlock Holmes!"

Three people shouted at once.

Smiling, The Doctor walked over to Sherlock and hugged him enthusiastically. Surprisingly, Sherlock gave him a half hug back.

"Doctor! Are you here about-"

"The knocking? Yes. The murders? They're a bonus." Ten released Sherlock and looked at John. "And you must be the famous John Watson! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm the Doctor!" John stuck out his hand with a smile and Ten took it with a couple of firm shakes. "Famous? You've heard of me?" "Heard of you? Sherlock here never shuts his trap about you in his messages!" The Doctor let go of John's hand. "Oh really?" John looked to Sherlock smugly, who turned away. He may have been imagining things, but John swore he saw Sherlock blush.

With her arms crossed, Rose coughed. The Doctor looked to her and smiled. "And this," he put his arm around his companion, "is the fantastic Rose Tyler. Rose, this is Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson." Ten motioned to the others respectively. "Very nice." Sherlock's gaze swept over Rose quickly and then stormed over to Lestrade.

"It's nice to meet you." John, on the other hand, smiled and offered his hand. Rose took it with a nod. "You too."

While Sherlock and Lestrade were barking commands at each other, John turned to the Doctor. "So, you're a doctor? What field?"

"Well... Everything!"

"Everything? Like what, for example?" John's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sort of wibbly wobbly timey wimey things."

Before John could give a reply to match his confused expression, Sherlock approached the Doctor.

"Have you any idea where he is?"

"No, I've only got the general area. I was hoping you or the rest of the yard might know."

"The yard is full of idiots; never expect anything from them."

From behind his desk, Lestrade ran his hand down his face in exasperation.

"Can someone please explain what's happening?" John looked at the others in the room individually.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Doesn't know what? Sherlock?" John focused his gaze on his flatmate. Getting rather annoyed, Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Two out of the five people in this room are aliens, John. Guess which."

John blinked. "Oh not this alien business again Sherlock!"

"John, he's right." Lestrade stood up. "What? You too? Am I the only sane one in this room?!"

"John, I know this sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe them." Rose started. "I didnt believe it either until- thats it!" She turned to The Doctor. "Can you take him into the Tardis? Maybe then he'll understand."

"It's worth a shot." Ten agreed although reluctance traced his words. "What's a Tardis?" John asked. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor explained. "It looks like a blue police box." Rose offered. "Oh! The thing we saw earlier that disappeared." John turned to Sherlock who gave him a nod. "You said it was a time traveling spaceship." "Which is a great explanation. Lets go!" Ten said and led the five out the door.

"Lestrade? You're coming?" John looked behind. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm in this too." The detective inspector sighed. "What's your role?" "You'll find out soon enough." John groaned, getting tired of being the only one without a clue of what was going on.

The group walked through the different hallways and appeared at the back door. "You're going to pay for that door repair, Doctor." Lestrade said, shutting the door. As if to prove the statement, the door handle fell off. "I've got it covered, detective." The Doctor went ahead of the others and walked proudly up to his Tardis. "And here she is!"

"You travel in that?" John looked around the blue box. "Isn't it, you know, kind of tight?" "Nope." Rose smiled. "See for yourself." Ten opened the door and made a motion for John to walk inside.

Upon walking inside the Tardis, John was hit with a wave of pure awe. "But..." He walked back outside and then back in. "It's..." He started. "Bigger on the inside?" Sherlock, Ten and Rose all finished the sentence as John spoke it. "Yeah..."

"So," the Doctor leaned against the doorway. "Believe us now?"

"I might as well! I mean look at this thing!" John said excitedly as he made his way around the Tardis.

For the second time that day, Sherlock Holmes genuinely smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Chapter 4: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

-–-

While John was walking around the Tardis resembling a kid in a candy store, the Doctor began twisting knobs and pressing buttons of various colors on the control panel.

"Where are we going?" Rose walked up to her Doctor. "Forward, about a week." He responded, not taking his eyes and hands off of the panel. "The elections are next week." Lestrade joined the Doctor and Rose. "Very good observation, Detective Inspector." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, the Tardis began to shake and rumble. Everyone grabbed something to hold on to, except for John who fell to the ground with a thump.

"What the hell was that?!" John demanded as he stood up. "We're now a week ahead." The Doctor explained. "What?! How?" John furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't be daft, John. We are in a time machine." Sherlock walked over to John. "We're after a man called The Master. He's behind the knocking and the murders." "The Master? Sounds conceded to me. Now, about the alien business, I'd like to be in the loop." John crossed his arms.

"Now is not the time-" Sherlock began but Ten cut him off.

"He might as well know, Sherlock." He turned to John. "The two of us," The Doctor gestured to himself and Lestrade, are Time Lords." "What the bloody hell is a Time Lord?" After what has happened over the past two days, it was in this moment John was most confused.

"We're aliens, from Gallifrey." Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We can travel through space and time, which is where the title 'Time Lord' came from."

"Well," John sighed. "I have no choice but to believe you. Is there anything else I should know?" "The Master is also one of us." The Doctor cut in.

"Sherlock, what is your role in all of this?" John looked at his flatmate. "Don't tell me you're an alien too." "Of course not. The Doctor helped me out of a tight spot years before I met you."

"And he has kept you in the dark all this time?" Rose crossed her arms. "I had to protect him. It was times like this that I was worried about. If he knew, he would have been targeted months ago." Sherlock explained. "Can you not talk about me like I'm not standing right here?" John was growing more and more annoyed. "Sorry." Rose apologized. "Enough talk, let's go find this bastard." Lestrade interrupted. The Doctor nodded and the five exited the Tardis.

"Saxon? Who's Saxon? I've never heard of him before." John looked around. No matter which direction he looked, he was surrounded by signs. Trees, lamp posts, walls, and even dumpsters were covered in hideous papers that read "Vote Saxon".

"Use your brain, John. He's The Master." Sherlock began tearing down the signs. "I could arrest you for that, you know." Lestrade followed close behind. "Yes, yes very nice." Lestrade was beginning to wonder why he bothers anymore.

"Sherlock, tearing down those signs won't do anything." The Doctor stepped up and caught Sherlock's hand. "Look." The detective turned around. For every paper he tore down, two popped up in its place.

"How do we stop it?" John's eyebrows pulled together. "Rose?" Ten looked at his companion. "It's like a hydra! We can't keep cutting off its heads, they just keep multiplying." "And?" The Doctor prompted her. "We have to take it apart from the inside." She said proudly. "Fantastic!" The Doctor gave Rose a brilliant smile that reminded her of a doctor she once knew.

"Where are we off to?" John asked, trying to keep up with a long-legged Sherlock. "To the mayor's building!" Sherlock didnt slow down a beat. On the other hand, Ten and Rose trailed behind at they're own pace. Lestrade set his pace somewhere in between.

"Do you really think we can beat him this time, Doctor?"

"With every fiber in my being."

Sherlock was the first to arrive at the overly white building. Without bothering to knock he ran inside, letting the door slam shut. Out of breath, John put his instinct to be polite behind him and followed Sherlock's example.

"Where is he?! Where's the Master?!"

John began to take note of his flatmate's tendency to grab random people by the collar and yell at them.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. If you'd kindly let me go I can schedule you an app-" that was all the frightened receptionist was able to get out before Sherlock pushed him away. "Come on John." The Detective growled and pulled John by the arm as he ran off. "You're not allowed back there-!" The receptionist's voice echoed behind them.

Moments later, Lestrade showed up, just as security ran past in the direction Sherlock and John had ran. Lestrade walked up to the front desk, taking note of the shaken up man behind the table. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade." He flashed the man with his I.D. "Did a tall dark haired man and a short blonde bloke run through here?"

"Yes! I was assaulted and they took off that way!" The receptionist pointed down a hallway behind him. "I-" He began to speak again, but Lestrade had already taken off down the directed hallway.

The Doctor and Rose were waiting at the end of the now crowded hallway. "Took ya long enough!" Rose uncrossed her arms as John and Sherlock came to a stop in front of them. "But how-" Sherlock began, but before he could get the next word out, security came up behind them.

"Stop right there! Don't move!" The flatmate's turned around at the sound of guns cocking. Before them stood two bulky security men, clad in uniform and supporting guns. "Oh, please." Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned back around. "I said don't move!" One of the guards, (who had a wife, four kids and two cats, Sherlock took note of) yelled.

"Now, now, no need for the guns." The Doctor stepped forward and flashed an I.D.

"I'm sorry sir, please don't tell the captain." The other guard (who had twice as many cats and was sleeping with his partner's wife) swiftly put his gun away. The other followed suit.

"Thank you. Be off." Ten waved them away just as Lestrade strode up. "What the hell was that all about?" He demanded. "Sherlock's here, do you really need to ask?" John sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Now, are we going to get this bastard or not?"

"Don't take out your gun, Detective Inspector. I hate guns." Ten looked at Lestrade and raised his right eyebrow. Greg's hand slowly moved away from the pocket concealing his gun.

"Enough of this! Lets get on with it!" Sherlock burst through the door, which appeared to be a growing habit of his, John thought with a shake of his head.

John followed after, sporting his gun, quickly covered by Lestrade. Ten walked in behind, keeping Rose safe behind him.

"Well well well, isn't this a show?" The five were greeted by a blonde man with a stern face, sitting behind a desk with propped up feet. Behind him, another man with stark black hair, clad in a well tailored suit smiled. "Moriarty." John hissed, cocking his gun.

"Good job, Johnny boy." Moriarty offered a smile that sent chills down Rose's spine.

"Lets see, who do we have here?" The man behind the desk stood.

"One consulting detective, one army doctor, two Time Lords and a boring girl." Moriarty observed.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Ten sang.

**A/N: **sorry this is so late guys! I try to upload every week, but this past week has been crazy busy with homecoming and other schoolish things -_- but do not fear, I will continue my every Tuesday/Wednesday updating schedule! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites you guys are awesome! :D


End file.
